Colorful Time! - 1 - I want some Happy Time
I want some Happy Time is PriPara: Colorful Time!'s first season's first episode. It's written by Hanako Inoue. Summary After rewatching Dressing Flower's performance, Haruka feels like she wants to play again like when she and Hibiki were kids and have a "bold summer adventure". She then bursts outside the dressing room and followed by everyone opens the "Adventure Club"! Info *SONG: Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE (english lyrics: PriPara Wikia) *LOCATIONS: **COLOR Dressing Room **PriPara Idol Academy school grounds (roof) **Unused Club Room **''Hibiki's house'' In italic are locations/songs in flashbacks Roleplay The past will... "Summer's here , let's go on an adventure There's a heap of things That we want to know We get a treasure map in the darkness And we suddenly come across.. a giant watermelon?! Our hearts beat like crazy At the familiar striped pattern Dead or Alive? what's happened up ahead? There's no time to waste Let's dive right in!" Hanako watched Haruka randomly sing along with the tv and finally asked the question everyone wanted to ask. Hanako: Why the hell are you singing? You often just fangirl. Haruka sulkingly turned towards an annoyed Hanako with a depressed face. Hanako: Oh, I get it. Something's bothering you. Haruka: I CAN'T FILL THE V''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''ID Falulu: Void? Hibiki: What void? Haruka: DON'T YOU SEE THEM Haruka lazily pointed at the window. Outside, some idols wearing the elementary uniform were playing and having much fun. Everyone (except Hilulu who couldn't care less) turned their heads to the window. Hibiki: Yes, and then? Haruka turned towards her in tears: THEY'RE HAVING THE TIME OF THEIR LIFE AND WE'RE STUCK HERE DOING NOTHING JUST BECAUSE WE'RE HIGH SCHOOLERS! Hanako spoke with her usual annoyed tone: Are you sayin' we're supposed we have to play like that. Haruka: AGE DOESN'T MATTER! Don't you miss your childhood! The three looked at each other, and Hibiki spoke for them all. Hibiki: No. Haruka: BUT WHY!!!!!!!!!!! Falulu: All my childhood was training... Hanako: I died. Hibiki: You know that. Haruka: SELFISH JERKS!!!!!!!! ...return to us. Just as ParaHilu was about to open the door, it was slammed on her on full power as Haruka ran away in tears. Not noticing the poor girl on the wall, the two Celeb idols left the Vocal Doll inside and ran after Haruka. Falulu: ParaHilu-san? ParaHilu: Let... me... die... Hilulu: Tch, Kaichou's a drama queen. Haruka sat on a roof breathing heavily after all that running. When she was 7, she would often jump on the roofs. That's because while acting for fun, she was the thief. Haruka leaned on the surface of the school's roof smiling as she remembered those times. She would have had so much fun until now if PriPara didn't take her away. She would even have been there after everyone left her best friend. All this wouldn't have happened... Fuwari though, she would be at the Palps and Hibiki wouldn't have been afraid of Ajimi... maybe. (Just maybe) But she entered PriPara. She was such an idiot! If only she had waited for Hibiki to get her PriTicket, she would still have lost her memories, but she would still have someone who'd tell her the truth! Haruka shook her head. "It's not time to regret." she thought as she stood up, but slipped, fell from the roof and ended straight on Nijiru, who caught her. Nijiru: WOAH!!!!!!!! IT RAINS HARUKAS!!!!!!!!!! Haruka: Wah- sorry! Nijiru: Nyah, it's fine. Just be more careful! Haruka thanked Nijiru and ran away... Thieving Genius "All the Vocal Dolls will be able to snap their friend tickets!" said the curly-haired, 7-year-old girl. "With the power of these PriTickets, we can change the world!" said a girl with pastel pink hair as she punched the air with her fist. "Not so soon!" The two siblings cautiously looked around for that voice (which was supposed to be creepy) The short blue-haired tomboy stood on the luxurious table as she held the Vocal Dolls' friend tickets. "All the Vocal Dolls' tickets shall be used to free PriParis from all those junk idols like you!" An angry Hilulu stepped towards Haruka while Hibiki silently stood behind her. "Give them back!" "Why should I?" Haruka jumped down from the table and went in front of Hibiki. "Thanks for being so considerate to give me the tickets" she said with an ironic smile, then went back besides the table. "PriParis shall become the ideal world for who seeks high-quality shows by top idols from all the world, and, on top of all, from SAINTS!" the girl said. "Don't mock the low-rank idols!" Hibiki said. Haruka smiled, "It's too late, I already did." and went away from the window after leaving a casablanca flower on the table. "Who was that...?" asked the curly haired girl. "I don't know... But we have to get her!" decided the older brother. Distant memories in the present Hibiki opened the door to an empty room. She asked Nijiru if she saw Haruka, and after asking many student, she ended up there, followed by Hanako. As the door opened, many confetti fell from the ceiling and Hibiki was soon covered in those. The empty room was now full of old photos she could recognise and, in particular, of costume coords. There was something written with fancy writing on the blackboard. ADVENTURE CLUB Let's live again those adventures Hibiki: What's this?! The former Thieving Genius turned happily towards her best friend. Haruka: The Adventure Club. Hanako: We can see that! Haruka stood up and went to the two: I want to continue that adventure with Hi-tan and Hilulu-chan. Hibiki: Adventure... Haruka nodded. "That last time we played together." The girl recalled the time when Haruka dressed up as that thief who stole the Vocal Dolls' legendary PriTickets to rule PriParis and introduce... Hibiki: CeleParis...? Haruka happily nodded and cheerfully did a little dance because Hibiki finally recalled it. Hanako: Sorry to interrupt you, tsundere duo, but what's this? Haruka: A game we used to play with Hilulu-chan. Haruka grabbed some costumes. Haruka: I would make costumes so we could play our stories for fun. Hi-tan played the part of the princess of idols, Hilulu-chan was Falulu, even though she was a bit too rude for her, and I was my favourite character. Hanako interrupted: The.. princess of idols... She laughed until Hibiki slapped her. Haruka: Hi-tan made up that character as an April Fools' ^^ She came there with a mask made of paper and said- Haruka took her breath and said with Hibiki's voice: "I am the Thieving Genius!" (At that point, the girl was red and the ghost was about to blow up laughing). Haruka: Hi-tan, Hanacchi... Can we start the adventure club? Hibiki took a step backwards and looked at Hanako, as to say- Save me! Hanako: Sure! Hibiki fell at Hanako's reply and insulted her in all the languages she could speak. Hilulu and Falulu entered after watching the whole scene. HIlulu: Count us in. Haruka glanced at Falulu who smiled in her usual, warm way. Haruka, overwhelmed with happiness, hugged the four girls. Hibiki: I am SO going to regret thi- Hibiki didn't finish the sentence that Haruka gave her the princess of idols costume. ---- Haruka: Are, she ran away Hanako: As expected *grin* Preview Falulu: It's so exciting! Hanako: I get to see Maho-chan in that costume, don't I? Hibiki: You don't. Hilulu: I missed those times. Haruka: The Adventure Club has formed! We're gonna play a lot! Hanako: Jikai, The idol princess Hibiki-sama Hibiki: That's not going to focus on that isn't it?! Hanako: Just kidding. Haruka: Real Jikai! Haruka's Adventure How-to Hilulu: Let's enjoy Colorful Time! Category:Hanako Inoue Category:PriPara: Colorful Time! Category:Roleplay Series Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess